Daddy Dearest
by Last Moment
Summary: They had all aspired to be him, but no one could replace him - a fic where Mello doesn't leave Wammys, but instead stays to help Near catch Kira.
1. Damnation

**Hiya everybody! I've great news... sorta! While working on some other stories, I suddenly found a handful of DN fics I'd been wrking on - so I haven't updated the other stories yet (yeah i suck .) but I'm uploading all the DNs this week! Woohoo!... sorta  
**

**Warnings: language, eventual lemon(s), yaoi, all the good stuff  
AU - after finding out about L's death, Mello doesn't leave - he abides by L's last wish and decides to stay with Near  
some spoilers and possible Mpreg. NearxMello and LxLight  
Summary: They had aspired to become him, but they never could replace him**

It was a pitiful sight, but only if you stared. Those informed could feel the turmoil, but to all else, it went unnoticed. The home was very quiet, serene as a flowing river. Like the river, it was peaceful, but only in appearance; strip away the water's exterior, and you'll find a den of secrets.

Wammys had just been hit by a tidal wave of misery. Tears fell from those inside, but were quickly washed away. Everyone wanted to be held, but no one was willing to hold. Not a single being would openly mourn; it was weak to mourn the weak(1).

But everyone inwardly cried, as they tried to pretend they were fine. One hid his eyes under goggles, afraid that the others would see the pain there. Another escaped reality, playing with finger replicas of what once was. A third simply held it in, refusing to lose his composure. He was a very emotional person, but for once, he held it in.

L was dead; L was gone. That fact could not be changed. They had all lost parents before - losing another was nothing new. But the sadness it brought was as powerful, maybe more so, than ever before.

They hadn't just lost a parent - they had lost their way.

Dead was their friend, their idol. Dead was the mentor they praised. No ears left to listen, no sage left to teach. Gone was the L they Loved...

"Damn it," mumbled Mello, biting hard at the bar in his hand. He chewed it rather dispassionately, a first for the sweet-toothed blond. He wouldn't meet eyes with Near, who sat behind him on the floor with a puzzle. The bigger puzzle, Near himself, was enraging Mello without even trying.

"So Roger, who'd he pick?" asked Mello, somewhat anxious. The man before him rubbed his temple, as he wondered whether to answer. The look Mello gave him said he should, and warily, he opened his mouth. "L hadn't decided yet. As of now, you both are L."

Mello recoiled slightly, unnerved by the damning answer. Before he could respond, Near had the nerve to say, "Yes, that would seem best. Mello and I will work together." Near said it as if it were final, but Mello had other ideas.

"No way," he spat in anger, glaring at the white-headed boy. He turned his anger towards Roger, stating, "You know we don't get along. Let Near be the new L - it's what L would have wanted! It's time I make my own way - I'm fucking almost fifteen!"

Turning on his heel, Mello made to leave the room. Roger called for him to stop, but he wouldn't heed the plea.  
He slammed the door behind him, and fumed his way down the hall. Once he'd arrived at his room, he threw open the door with a "BANG!"

His room held two plain beds, a dresser, t.v., and a game station. On the farther bed Matt lay peacefully (2), until the noise of the door awoke him.

"What the - ?" he grumbled miserably, unhappy to be disturbed. "Move your ass, Matt. We're leaving," was the answer he received.

"Aww Mello," Matt complained, as he rubbed his sleepy face. He attempted to sit up, while he questioned "What happened now?"

Mello narrowed his eyes, as he began to pack a suitcase. Most of the contents consisted of chocolate. He was mumbling something about Near.

"Again?" Matt questioned annoyed, rolling his eyes behind his goggles.

Mello had done this before, grown angry at Near and decided to leave. But he had always chickened out, or as Mello put it, "changed his mind." But today, Matt knew, could be different - despair had left Mello irrational. An irrational Mello just might leave - an irrational Mello might do anything.

"Just put that stuff away," Matt advised him, feeling worried. Mello didn't listen, but continued to pack the case. "Mello," stated Matt, folding his arms across his chest. "You know you shouldn't leave. Just calm down, and think this out."

Mello was far past thinking; Mello was far past listening. He snapped his suitcase closed, and proceeded towards the door. He looked back at Matt once again and asked him, "Are you coming?"

Defeated, Matt sighed loudly. "Yeah, but I need to pack first."

Grinning, Mello left him. "I'll meet you outside," he shouted. Mello's suitcase trailed behind him as he hurried towards the building's exit. Or rather, he thought, entrance - an entrance into a new life. A wonderful Near-free life! ...As well as a life without L. A life as bittersweet as his chocolate. Mello laughed half-heartedly.

"Why are you laughing, Mello?"

Standing before the exit/entrance was the very obstacle forever blocking him. That monotone, sheepish genius; the last person he wanted to see.

Placing a hand on his hip, Mello eyed his rival spitefully. "I'm laughing because I'm _happy _Near. It's what people with emotions do."

Near was unfazed by the insult. "But why are you happy Mello? This is not a day to be happy. Have you forgotten that L has died?"

Mello was taken aback, and did not respond right away. When he did, it sounded forced. "I don't give a damn about L."

"Really?" questioned Near, as he subconsciously twisted his hair. "And you don't care about L's last wish? For us to work together and take down Kira?"

"No," he quickly lied, walking closer to the door.

"Well, then you are heartless." Near waited for the outburst.

Mello's eyes grew rabid, as he dropped his case and jumped at Near. "YOU ASS!" Mello shouted, grabbing Near by the front of his shirt. "YOU BASTARD!" he screamed louder, throwing Near against the wall. An onslaught of blows soon followed, which Near had expected, but not prepared for.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY I'M HEARTLESS!? NEAR, YOU CAN'T EVEN FEEL!!"

Near could not respond - the air had been knocked from his lungs. He may not feel emotions, but he certainly could feel this.

Before it could get deadly, they heard a voice scream, "Mello!" Mello turned towards the sound, and a fist connected with his face. "Matt!" he yelled annoyed. "What the fuck was that for!?" Pointing at Near, Matt responded, "You were about to kill him."

Near was a bloody mess, his hair as red as Matt's. He didn't bother to stand, and was unsure if he'd be able to. "Mello, you are right," he whispered through the pain. Mello was perplexed. "Right about what?" he snapped.

"I do not feel emotions, at least beyond the trivial. You, however do. Which is why we must cooperate."

Mello was in shock. "Are you saying that you need me?"

Near gazed at him dully. "L asked us to work together for a reason."

"That's not answering my question," Mello angrily scowled.

"Your deductive skills are impressive; another reason we should work together."

Mello clenched his teeth. "Answer. My. Damn. Question."

"Even if I said yes, there is no chance you would believe me."

Mello fisted his hands, but realized Near was right. "Fine," he answered, defeated. Once again, Near had beaten him. "Matt, let's go back to the room." He grabbed his bag and Matt grabbed his. "Mello..." Matt began, but Mello wouldn't look at him. They arrived at their room in silence; they fell asleep to the same.

But that night, Mello dreamed, and his dreams were far from peaceful. Filled with a haunting letter, and an even drearier number. An L, which helped form a cross, and a two, which bound him in place. In his dreams, he was being crucified, as Near stood by and laughed.

**(1) So that comment is based on when Near says "The weak deserve to lose," or whatever it was during the "L died - ur replacing him" scene.  
(2) I figure that one of the few times Matt wouldn't want to play his games would be now that L died, that he'd rather pretend it hadn't happened by sleeping than attempting to drone it out with his games. But idk. o well XD **

**Sorry, btw, that I got the wording of that "L's dead" scene a lil wrong, but it was close enough I think. And I don't see why anyone would, but plz don't get offended by the cross thing! Anyways, review plz, and if u do, I'll try to update soon!**

-LM-


	2. Mortuary, Lowery

**Daddy Dearest**

**Warnings: Nothing in this chapter, 'cept for violence and language. Yaoi and lemons in later chapters, mpreg, and... probably some other stuff but I cnt think of any  
Summary: They had aspired to become him, but no one could replace him  
Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, or any of the characters. If I did, y would I b fanficting about them? X.X**

CHAPTER TWO: Mortuary, Lowery

Many people fear the doctor for one reason or another. He often seems fake-cheery, as if the needle in his hand is filled with acid. His "weapons" are too pointy, so sharp they can slice you apart. His office is scented 'clean,' yet retains the scent of blood.

Mello was an exception to this doctor-fearing feeling; he had never been afraid of them, though in every right, he should be. He had seen them work on his parents, and had seen them fail in their trial. He had been subjected to their cruel tests, and had almost died at their hands. Yet Mello didn't fear them; if anything, they feared Mello.

As he strolled through Wammy's private hospital, doors closed at hasty speeds. No one wished to see "the problem child" if they could avoid him. His infamy was massive, birthed from nothing in particular. The doctors blamed it on his violence, but this was merely a scapegoated reasoning.

The patients which Mello had "donated" were all held in one wing, always the same. The Mello Wing, as some would say, was often filled with a handful of students (and once or twice, a teacher). This morning, there were two - the red-head, and the rival. Scrutinizing over their wounds was Doctor Sotch, an aged Wammy.

The doctor turned towards the door once Mello had pushed it open. "Mello, I don't believe you're allowed in here," he said as a way of greeting. His voice was raspy, almost sore, and his face was an inverted triangle. His head was bald, but he had a strange mustache; rumors had spread that it was made of white-out.

Crossing his arms across his chest, Mello eyed the doctor spitefully. "I don't believe you're _needed_ here," he mimicked, pointing towards Matt. The gamer sat on a cot, expertly sewing up his own wounds. The boys weren't Wammys for nothing, as Matt was proving through his excursion.

Looking at the wounds, Mello felt a twinge of guilt; he had inflicted those cuts last night, after returning to his room. Matt had merely touched his shoulder, a means of comfort, Mello assumed. And though Mello had needed the comfort, he couldn't deal with the fact that he did.

Matt had awoken the next morning next to Near in the Mello Wing, wondering how the hell he had gotten there, and what the hell that nurse was smiling about. Unlike Mello, he _did _fear doctors, which was why he now stitched his own wounds. Those wounds which Mello had caused... and not for the first time, either.

"Besides," Mello continued, hoping to erase those scars forever, "I'm only here to apologize. Matt, these are for you." From behind him, he produced a box, labeled _Sweets_ in shining red letters. "Sorry that I... overreacted," he weakly smiled, handing over the box.

Matt looked at it dumbly before removing the outer lid. Near, who expected no gift, nonetheless watched the exchange in envy(1). This envy turned to confusion as Matt's expression became bewildered. "But Mello, that's what you like," said the red-head, raising a brow.

Mello looked surprised. "Is it?" he shrieked mockingly. A hand was raised to his chest, taking pretend offense at the allegation.

"Yes," Matt sighed annoyed, already knowing where this was going.

Mello smirked, before replying, "Guess I'll have it then." He extended an arm towards the box, which was quickly pulled away. He stared at Matt confused as Matt reached into the box. "That's alright," Matt smiled wickedly. "After all, it's the thought that counts." He removed a beautiful chocolate, which Mello eyed in awe.

As Matt began to unwrap it, Mello looked on in shock. He whispered "Shit" as Matt bit into it, but at the same time, he felt relieved; if Matt would so easily tease him, it meant that things were solid. Mello hadn't screwed up things too badly, or at least he hadn't with Matt.

He looked over at the other bed, where Near sat heavily bandaged. No guilt filled him at the sight, but rather a sense of pride. Seeing Near looking so pitiful, so pitiful by his hand, was like a celebratory card - IT'S A BOY! or HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Well, neither of those really cut it, but those cuts were _it _themselves.

"If that's all," announced the doctor, quickly derailing him from his thoughts, "Then I think that you should go. Your _victims _need to rest."

Mello wondered erratically if he should add another victim to that list, a certain doctor with a white mustache who was starting to piss him off. But luckily, for the doctor, Near chose this time to say, "I require Mello to stay; we can start working if he is here." The monotone was commanding, and Doctor Sotch chose to oblige. Nodding, he suddenly calmed. "If you think that it is wise, I'll happily let him, Near(2)."

Otherwise unmoving, Near raised a hand to his hair. "It's L now," stated Near, twirling the strand as if he'd said nothing. But what he'd said was not nothing, so far as the other three felt. It left Doctor Sotch and Matt aghast, and Mello beyond appalled.

The doctor was first to recover. "Near, you can't say that so lightly. Do you know what it entails?" Near responded simply, "Of course; now leave me to that list."

The doctor was stunned into silence, leaving Matt to continue the speech, "But Near - " Near raised his hand. "It's L," he corrected harshly. Mello angrily sneered, and was about to open his mouth, when Near declared with a sense of finality, "Mello and I are L."

Now none of them could speak, too stunned at the sudden statement. "You - you are?" asked Matt in shock, turning to face a gaping Mello. Matt had missed that part of the conversation last night, and Mello had not believed it, but this was as much proof as could be given. Mello was the new L.

Or part of him, at least.

"Doctor Sotch," Near addressed. "I would like a copy of ex-L's files. Locate Roger and request that he come here immediately. Mello and I should start work right away."

Unwilling to argue, the doctor obeyed, bowing slightly as he dashed from the room. The moment it closed, Near stood up. He turned towards Mello and almost smiled; a silent Mello was always intriguing. But it was of no use to him right now. "Don't act so stunned," Near told him strictly. "We discussed this already; it should be no surprise." Mello closed his mouth, but his eyes were still wide and amazed. His thoughts were running wildly; he didn't even register that he had taken an order from Near.

"Matt," Near turned towards the red-head. "Roger will be my new Watari; it would be beneficial if you were Mello's. Have you any complaints with this?"

Matt was still in a fog, one which completely covered his goggles. "Um... no?" he said, unsure. "Wonderful," Near replied.

At that moment, Roger entered the room. He held two keys and a stack of paper. "Near(3)," he said exasperated. "They haven't made the files yet. Here are the keys to the rooms - you have to do it yourself." "I expected as much," stated Near, grabbing the keys from Roger's hand. "Come, Mello," ordered Near, walking towards the door.

Perhaps it was the way that sentence sounded, perhaps the way that it was said, or perhaps the way that it was worded, but regardless, it suddenly snapped Mello from his wonder and made something in him snap. "Wait a minute," he ordered fiercely. And as a second thought, "Fuck no!"

Near blinked in confusion. "What is wrong, Mello?"

Mello glared at him, eyes like a snake. "I'm not going to obey your every command," he spat, disgusted. "I need to know what's going on. What are these files? What's in those rooms? And who the hell said I wanted Matt as my Watari?!"

"You don't?" Matt asked him sadly. Mello rolled his eyes. "Of course I do, Matt. It's the principle of the thing; Near can't make all the decisions."

Near gazed at him unmoved. "To answer your other two questions, the files which I referred to are autopsies. And in the rooms which these two keys unlock lay the bodies of our predecessors(4)."

Mello hadn't expected that, and if he had, he wouldn't have expected Near to say it so calmly. "I-I thought you were referring to the files L made concerning the case," he explained uneasy.

"I already have those files; these ones, however, no one is willing to make. We will have to do it ourselves." Once again, he said it as calmly as if he were suggesting they go see a movie.

Seeing a movie and mutilation were one and the same, right?

"No one else will do it!?" yelled Mello, completely repulsed. "They really expect two teenagers to open up the masterful L?"

Near did not answer at first, but when he did, it struck Mello hard. "No," he answered calmly. "They expect L to solve this case. We are not teenagers, and they are not L and Watari. We are L, and they are Kira's victims."

A silent realization hit the room.

_We all are victims now._

**Whose thought was that? :O Secret  
Well I am completely upset right now. I wrote the entire ending and forgot to save it, so I had to rewrite it all . And now it just doesn't feel as right. O well, I'll stop complaining.  
(1) yes, Near has almost no emotions, but I'm thinking that if someone else had something he'd want it (look at all his toys!) - basically, he strikes me as the kind who always said "Mine!" as a toddler; he wasn't upset that Mello gave Matt a gift, he was upset that he didn't have anything  
(2) Dr. Sotch was once a Wammy, and being so, knows to trust them. so while any other adult would not leave an assailant and his victim unattended, Dr. Sotch knows that if Near thinks it's a good idea, it probably is  
(3)okay, I can't write the entire story calling both Mello and Near L - how confusing would that be!? Near is basically stressing the fact that he wants everyone to know that he and Mello are the new Ls, but he'll respond to Near later on; the names Mello and Near become what Ryuzakki was for L, aliases which aren't always used, but are used most of the time.  
(4) Near is referring to both Watari and L - he was including Matt when he said "our"  
And btw, does anyone know how old Near is when Mello is 14 going on 15? I've heard everything from 10 to 13, and I need to know so that I put an accurate timeskip for when the relationship turns hardcore - I don't want Mello to seem like a pedo ..  
Thanks for the alerts, but some constructive criticism and reviews would also be appreciated!**

**Next chapter has a cameo with Kira! And some other stuff... but you'll have to read and find out! MWAHAHA!**

-LM-


	3. Sorrow in the Amazon

**Okay so first, MEGA apologies - my computer got a virus! My friend is trying to kill it, and meanwhile i'm using his computer, which is why i haven't thanked u guys or updated in a while :(  
But that aside, thanks for the help with the age and the reviews and such!****  
Warnings: Check the other chapters - i'm too lazy to write them again  
WARNINGS CONCERNING VIRUSES: If you get a message saying "You have 7802 viruses, click here to erase them," don't click it, because that GIVES u a virus (yes, i was dumb enough to click it, not once, but twice)  
Summary: they had aspired to become him, but no one could replace him**

CHAPTER 3: Sorrow in the Amazon

It was dark, and it was damp. It was cold, yet it was warm. It was a room composed of dry ice, melting to water on the floor. In reality, it was a morgue, and the water was streaming from Near. But Mello forced himself to think the former; a room of ice just made more sense.

The sight of his rival crying(1) was a foreign, impossible image. Since the day they had first met, Mello had _never _seen Near in tears. Regardless of the setting, Near maintained a stoic front. And yet, his face had broken once it fell upon the corpse's.

Mello watched him mutely, unsure how was best to respond; consoling Near was out of the question. You didn't hug someone that you hated... and yet, to his surprise, Mello felt his arms extend. From the corner of his eye, he saw Matt's brow raise in shock. The expression seemed to question, "What are you doing?" or "What the hell?" Neither could Mello answer; he wasn't really sure.

Walking closer to the casket, Mello muffled his common sense. In a mere matter of seconds he would crumble an unbreakable boundary. Such a simple act as a hug would not be simple if shared between them. The slightest showing of compassion could change their lives forever.

But luckily, or unfortunately, Near turned around before it could happen.

The stance in which Mello stood could be mistaken for one of violence. Mello looked about to pounce, and Near suspected that he might. "Mello, what are you doing?" Near questioned, just had Matt(2). Feeling foolish, Mello lowered his arms, and his original gesture turned into a shove.

"Move it," he ordered hastily, concealing his embarrassment. He pointed to the casket and stated, "I want to get another look." Though this was far from true, it was more believable than answering honestly. Obliging, Near stepped aside, attempting to hide his face, and for once in his life, failing, as the falling tears could not be hidden.

Mello didn't tease him, and was unsure why he felt no urge to. He rationalized it as him being cautious, just in case L's body had the same effect on him. It almost had already, and _that _would be embarrassing... to call Near a cry-baby, and then cry himself... Mello would not allow that.

Yes, Mello was being cautious; he wasn't being caring.

Casting aside his thoughts, Mello looked at the corpse before him. It had been shipped there over-night, like baggage, not a person. And as the mourners back in Japan prepared to put the man to rest, they had no idea that he was in England, and that his Japanese-coffin contained a stand-in(3). A dead stand-in, of course, whom would be buried in a few days.

L would want to be buried here. He'd be buried tomorrow morning.

...After he was put back together.

The autopsy had been disgusting; Mello and Near had not been qualified. Watari's had been even worse, and had given them no information. To Mello's surprise, neither had L's, so far as he could find. It had seemed so obvious that there'd be _something_, some clue as to his killer, but all there seemed to be were questions left unanswered.

"I can't _believe _we didn't find anything useful," Mello dismayed, pounding the wall. "There has got to be some answer! L must have known that this would happen."

"Maybe not," Matt chimed in, approaching the other two. "If he knew he'd die, he'd have tried to avoid it. He'd be so concerned with his safety, he wouldn't think to leave us answers."

"That makes sense... sort of," Mello agreed half-heartedly.

Absolved of tears, Near turned to face them. Though expressionless, Near seemed angry. "Matt, that's incorrect - L would never give up on a case. If he knew he was going to die, his top priority would be in leaving us clues to his killer." Matt was taken aback at the unnatural edge in Near's voice.

"Then why didn't we find any clues?" Mello spat back harshly. Though surprised by Near's sudden mood-shift, he was more concerned with winning the argument.

Near pointed to L's foot. "Maybe _you _didn't, but I did."

Mello looked where Near was pointing, and felt suddenly glad he hadn't hugged him.

* * *

It was a dreary day for Light Yagami, but not because of the funeral(4). He was happy that he'd be attending, a lot happier than any one should be. No, it was something else, something else which was haunting his thoughts. As he sat in the bathroom stall, beads of sweat ran down his face.

_"Even in death, L won't give up!"  
_

Light's hands were slightly shaking, continually bouncing the item in their grasp. It was a thin, bottle-shaped test, which he had never thought he'd need. But several moments before, he had used it, just to be sure. And to his surprise, to his disbelief, the results had come out positive.

Yet that was beyond incomprehensible, because L could not have won. Light could not have lost, and this situation could not be happening. But somehow, it seemed it was, to Light's horror and Ryuk's amusement. But Light refused to believe it:

Kira **COULD NOT** be _pregnant_!

* * *

**(1) Probably a better word would be "tearing," 'cause I can't imagine Near openly sobbing or anything. Just thought I'd share that XD  
(2) Matt's expression basically questioned that - only pointing it out 'cuz it confused Dan (the guy whose computer I'm on)  
(3) That's referencing the deleted funeral scene - if you've never seen it, I suggest you do, being that it is interesting and that the next chapter won't make sense if you don't read it XD. it's on youtube, and though i personally liked it in a way, i also think it is completely messed up and should have happened differently!  
(4) it's not the day of, it's the day they started planning it**

**Sorry it's short, but I only have a small amount of time to write each day until the virus is killed. Grr. Hopefully, that will be soon.  
Special thanks to ForbiddenSoul562 for putting up with my crap and for giving me an idea! XD Also thanks to Quarter Queen and Peaches-Destroyer for help with the ages (the time-skip will be after the next chapter). Share your thoughts and review! - Then mayb Dan will let me write more... he says no, but i think he's lying XD  
**

* * *


	4. Clues

**... So it's been like... two months...  
****...Whoops!  
Sry! Good news is - computer's finally fixed! Bad news is... school :(  
But writing stories is more important I guess... and I prefer procrastinating over studying.  
Anyways, thanks so much for your opinions and comments - I've answered the questions at the bottom XD  
But before that, please to enjoy the next chapter... which I wrote during math class... and almost handed in as my assignment...**

* * *

Warnings: language, MelloxNear, mpreg, and probly some grammar stuff in this one since I edited it at 1 a.m .'  
Disclaimer:... yeah...

* * *

Clues

Nothing is quite so somber as the funeral of a close friend. The only thing which can really compare is the burial of a relative. But there is something far worse than either, something unrivaled in its sadness; the grief which one feels at a eulogy, when no one has words to say. When the service is a sham, and the mourners are not really mourning.

As Mello watched this exact event happen, he felt a sudden urge to scream.

Before him sat a monitor displaying a newly-made grave of marble. Around the grave were several, Japanese men; it was raining, and they held umbrellas. Their expressions were remorseful, but Mello could tell that they were not. Sure, they might feel sad, but they'd be over it within a few days. They'd be back to chasing Kira, all thoughts of L away from their minds. They'd never even known the real person, the actual man behind the title!

... Although Mello realized, neither had he...

And now he never would.

But the difference was that Mello had _wanted _to, while the detectives couldn't care less!

As Mello mourned the man he'd lost forever, they mourned the case they'd never solve.

Sitting beside Mello, slightly fidgeting in discomfort, Matt suddenly rose from his seat and reached his arm towards the t.v. Swatting it away harshly, Mello angrily lowered his brows. "Don't. even. think about it," he snapped, addressing the red "off" button which Matt had been aiming for.

Sighing, Matt submitted, sitting back in his wooden chair. "I _really _don't want to watch this though," Matt admitted, looking uneasy. "What's the point of this thing anyway? To depress us even more?"

Mello didn't respond, thinking that yes, that was the reason. He honestly had no idea why he should watch some phony funeral. But Near had said he should, had said that the mourners' actions could give them some clues. Clues to what? He didn't know - but he would never admit that to Near. So he pretended that he agreed, and said that he would watch the live-feed **(1) **with Matt**. **As the minutes ticked away, he began to hate his decision.

"You can leave if you can't handle it," Mello muttered, eyes stuck on the screen. He silently hoped that Matt would not, because alone, this would be insufferable.

"Nah, I'll stay," Matt responded, making Mello inwardly smile. "I guess it's better than the real thing," Matt continued, turning back to the screen.

They watched a few more minutes in silence, neither really paying attention. The quiet was broken as Matt voiced worriedly, "... I wonder how Near's holding up."

The second he said it, Matt regretted it. He hadn't meant to say it aloud. That simple sentence was all it took for something in Mello to snap.

His thoughts turned towards his rival, and all the rage he'd been hiding roared to life. Near, who was at the real funeral, who was likely standing there lifeless, uncaring. "Why don't you F-cking CHECK!?" Mello questioned his best friend fumingly. He suddenly grew mad at himself - if he didn't want Matt to leave, he'd have to stop telling him to.

"You know what? I think I will," Matt stated as he rose from his chair. _"Nice one," _Mello thought, as Matt approached the door.

"Fine Matt," Mello shouted, pretending he didn't care. "Have a nice time at the Going-Away Party!" he added as an afterthought. Matt responded by slamming the door; the tremors slightly shook the t.v.. This caused Mello to turn back to it.

He could not believe what he saw **(2).**

* * *

Silence is a common courtesy when a group of people gather to mourn. The ominous "they" say that silence is golden; there is a time and a place where it is expected. At burials, it is required, other than a wail, a sob, or so. Screaming "NEAR! NEAR! YOU WON'T BELIEVE IT!" completely defies this rule, and makes the speaker (in this case, Mello) look like a complete and utter jackass.

"Cut it out Mello! Near isn't here!"

Luckily, for Mello's sake, every Mello has his Matt, and every Matt has enough common sense to know this sacred-silence rule. "What the hell?! Then where is he!?" asked Mello, in the same loud voice.

"Quiet down and I'll show you," whispered Matt, clenching his jaw in his frustration. Finally getting the hint, Mello began to calm down."All right, so where is he?" he asked again, in an undisguised excitement.

Matt looked at Mello strangely, and it was understandable why. A happy Mello could mean one of five or so things, ranging from chocolate to beating Near to revenge. "First, answer me this - Why are you so frenzied?"

A wide smile attacked Mello's face, and he laughed before responding, "I can't tell you before I tell Near. I'm gonna rub it in his face!"

"Oh, so it's the second one," thought Matt, not realizing he spoke aloud. "Never mind," he answered embarrassingly to Mello's puzzled expression. "Come on, I'll take you to Near. He... needed some time to himself." Mello's expression just grew more puzzled as Matt led him away from the mourners.

"Hey, Near?" Matt called quietly, once they were a few dozen yards away from the others. A thicket of trees stood before them; Mello saw miles of green, but not a single speck of white. "I've got some great news!" Matt commenced. "Well actually, I think Mello does. And I thought it might cheer you up so - "

Something rustled in the leaves.

A cloud appeared before them, raining heavily, uncontrollably. "Near?" asked Mello astonished, not sure of what he was seeing.

The first time he'd seen Near cry, there'd been some dignity in his demeanor. But now, there was no restraint, only emotion, raw and ruthless. His face was red and glistening, and his lips were curved in remorse. He was the poster boy for despair, which was depressing in itself.

Ignoring Mello, Near looked at Matt. "It won't, Matt," Near stated solemnly. Surprisingly, he still spoke in monotone, though it was shaky and somewhat forced. "When I'm through here, I'll meet you inside. Then, we will discuss Mello's findings." Thinking the matter settled, Near turned around to leave. But he stopped at the sound of a voice:

"Are you freakin' kidding me?"

The question was not Matt's, but Mello's, and he was furious beyond description. "Don't you dare think you can hide from this! We all have to deal with it Near!"

Near stared at him blankly. "I am hiding from nothing, Mello. I would just prefer to be alone now, so that I can think and -"

"And what? Ignore this?"

No one spoke for a moment, all realizing the meaning in the statement. "Yes," Near answered finally, earning a look of shock from Mello.

"Mello..." Matt intervened nervously. "Don't start something now, okay?"

Crazed eyes turned to meet his. "Shut it Matt - this doesn't concern you."

Tiredly, Near looked towards him. "Perhaps you should restrain him, Matt. I don't believe Mello is himself right now, and -"

"Look who's talking!" Mello fumed.

"...And I'm not sure if he's thinking clearly," Near continued without skipping a beat. "He does not seem in control of his emotions and there's a very high percent chance that he is about to do something rash."

"Mello," Matt tried again, reaching to stop whatever he was about to do.

"Touch me and you'll wish you were dead," growled Mello, his eyes assuring his promise.

At a loss, Matt took a step back. "I'll go get some teachers Near! **(3)**" With that, he ran back towards the funeral, leaving a very frightened (though stoic looking Near) alone with a Mello who might do anything.

Neither moved. They just stared, silently. The air grew thick, and tense, and electric. Mere seconds felt like days, as Near attempted to think of an escape plan. His mind would conjure nothing, other than fear which mixed with his grief. Mello finally took a step forward; Near took an equal stride back.

"You were right Near," Mello stated, walking closer, step by step. Near continued to walk backwards, but soon had no where to go. "I'm not in control of my emotions." Another step, and another, and another. As Mello closed the distance, Near prepared for the beating of his life. "I just might do anything," Mello whispered, as his hand flew towards Near's face.

For once, they were on equal ground. Both unsteady, and uncontrolled. Both feeling, though different emotions. Both wanting to feel something different.

What happened next, neither expected, but they couldn't deny that they wanted it; Mello's hand connected with hair, fisting it firmly as he pulled Near close.

And then came the impossible; Mello lowered his head towards Near.

"I might even do this," he smirked, bringing his lips towards Near's.

* * *

**Once again, if you didn't see the funeral thing on y-tube, this chapter will have made absolutely no sense .**

**(1)The time span might be a little off, but my idea is that the Japan-funeral was held long enough after L's death that the English people would find out, and have time to send someone there to set up a camera to tape the funeral and see if anyone there was acting amiss  
(2) Obviously enough, he sees Light spazzing out on the grave  
(3) I HAD to add that - there was a fight at school the other day, and this one kid goes "I'll get a teacher!" He comes back with our science aide who looked at the boys fighting and ran to get another teacher, the 70ish math teacher. He of course ran to get a third teacher, P.E., who surprisingly ran to get another teacher. In the end, the boys just stopped fighting. I laughed for like 20 minutes. **

**Four Chapters in - I had to start some romance . so if it feels rushed, because I thought it did a little, that's because Mello is a slave to his emotions, is unpredictable, and as we all know, secretly in love with Near! XD  
The next chapter has the time skip, and explains a whole bunch of the stuff in the last chapters - what did Near see on L? What happened after the kiss? How did Near react to Mello's news? And... other stuff  
**

**F****orbiddenSoul562 - huh, that's weird - I just searched myself and you're right. I don't exist! XD anyway, Mello was glad he hadn't hugged Near because Near had "beaten" him again by finding something that he didn't see. and yeah, I see ur point. but they never actually say that watari is the only link between the Wammys and L. So I'll just pretend there's some other random guy, Bob something, who knew that L and Watari were dead and told the Wammys. And I think that L would want to be buried in England because, even if he wouldn't explicitly state it, Wammys was his home, and Japan was... just Japan. **

**Desdemona Kakalose - well first thanks 4 the compliment! and in answer to your question, i didn't understand mpregs either for awhile... being that they are technically impossible... but basically my reasoning is that the Death Note can effect "the wielder" in several ways - you can get the eyes, for instance, and on a different lvl, the note basically eats your soul... in my opinion. so i figure, it could have other effects. and even if it doesn't, they believe in shinigami, so why not believe in male pregnancy? we did have that pregnant man give birth after all XD.**

**I think I've explained everything, but if I haven't let me know plz! Because my brain is sorta dead from exams.  
Once again, sorry I haven't added in so long! (Which is why I made this chapter extra long XD)  
Review and let me know what you think!XD**

-LM-


End file.
